Fairy Tale? No, Wizard's
by R. R. Grokesyn
Summary: Have you ever thought of your life as a fairy tale? That ones beast falls in love with beauty and they lived happily ever after? I didn't either, until, well, a miracle happened. I guess I own a thank you to Prince Charming FleurxOC
1. Enter Beauxbatons

**Chapter 1:**

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Fleur Delacour nor Beauxbatons academy. But I own Johann and Conrad. And I don't own any of the songs in the story.

Ok, don't be scared by the summary. You'll understand it as soon as you get in the end of 1st chapter. I hope you like it)

**Welcome to hell a.k.a. My life**

Here am I, staring at her, listening to Aerosmith's Just Push Play for the third time and mouthing the lyrics, as usual. Every day is the same. "Love me, Jaded" a low whisper came out of my mouth, to my own surprise. I wasn't planning to sing the song out loud, 'cause everything you do that draws attention in this snobbish school is an excuse for "cool" people to mock you 'till the end of the week.

I'm Conrad Sconfox, a 16 years old boy, in my 6th year of school in Beauxbatons Academy, the most awful place to study in the whole planet. It's full of dumb people who are so sure of their "greatness" that they simply ignore the other people. I prefer to be ignored, actually, 'cause when I'm not, it's even worse. Well, I've learnt to live with this. They are just a bunch of bastards that can't find something better to do than annoying normal people's life.

Anyway, I'm a drummer in a rock band, called Drakma, and in a mixed styled one, named Heat Fusion and I practice during weekends in a friend's house in the local all magical village, Stranfraise. He has a nice drum kit and he usually lends me it, since he became a bassist. We also play in the local bar some muggle rock songs. Our favorite is The Darkness' "I Believe in a Thing Called Love". It's a killer song and the lyrics are very nice actually.

I'm a songwriter also, but I limit myself by doing only the instrumental part in my computer. I'm kinda good at it and my work is well seen in places we play. Yeah, I'm sure this is the good part of my life, in terms. The bad part is when I have to come back here, for school.

Well, I have nothing against the school itself, I guess, except for one thing: they teach in French and, though I understand everything they say, I don't speak it fluently, as most people here. I speak with a certain difficulty, a lot of pauses and a bunch of English words and expressions in the middle. This surely drives native people nuts, so I prefer to not speak at all, with some exceptions. I was born in Scotland and English's my first language. I attended a muggle school there 'till I was nearly 10 years old and then my parents moved to a house near Geneva, in Switzerland. And as Beauxbatons was the best school near, I was bound to study here. Such a bad luck, isn't it? I really preferred being in Hogwarts now, but, unfortunately, that was not my decision.

I'm considered a nerd around here, due to my high averages and the quantity of books I usually carry. You probably assumed that my posture isn't the best since I walk every day with 5 books in my backpack. I'm really a bookworm, I confess.

Well, I'm supposed to explain how's the school and all, 'cause I think you don't have the faintest idea. Ok, let's go then: the school's a palace, which was built after Hogwarts and Durmstrang. It's a beautiful place, fully decorated with enchanted ice sculptures and famous paintings, which gives the school an air of art gallery. Like other famous schools, it's divided into three houses, which are named in French. I'm a Chouette (owl, in French), which means, I'm in Saivert's house. Saivert symbol is an owl, 'cause his founder, Duke Richard R. T. S. … Saivert, who really does have a lot of middle names, was considered to be a wise wizard and he did have an owl as a pet, which was very loyal to him. Well, I suppose you're curious about the names of the two other houses. They are: Wolfgang's house (Panthères) and Feliecius' house (Dragons) .Now let's go outside, which I think is the most beautiful part of the academy.

The grounds outside the school have a little enchanted garden-maze, which always looks different, no matter how many times you've been there. The maze holds the most beautiful flowers of the season and the arrangements are always well done. Well, I'm a flower appreciator, what should I say? The front doors lead to the lake, to the quidditch court, one of the most famous in France, to the greenhouse and to the cliffs not to far away from the school, where you can be delighted with the vision of the bluest sea in French territory. They have also a fountain in front of the doors, with Beauxbatons symbol, two wands crossed and their top expelling water. It was really a beautiful place, but the people certainly ruined the school, the bunch of "I'm pure blood and French, so I'm better than you" bastards. Well, in the rest, Beauxbatons is just like the other schools.

Changing the subject, I'm supposed to describe myself too, so you can have an idea about my appearance. Ok, then. Here it is: I have green eyes, 175 cm in height, I weight around 65 kg, I have not-too-long dark blond hair, it hangs almost by my shoulder, I don't know how to explain, 'cause my fashion vocabulary sucks. I have well toned muscles, especially in the arms and in the chest. I wear glasses to read and I'm usually dressed like a normal student, in Beauxbatons light-blue robe. Outside school, I prefer to wear something more casual, like jeans and white T-shirt or no T-shirt at all.

But, before I end the subject me, myself and I and other things related to me, you're bound to ask me the question: why do you compare your life to hell? It sounded so nice actually (people do say that, unfortunately). Ok, this part requires a lil' bit of imagination: imagine being in a place where people force you to speak their language, even though you hate it and when you speak yours, they just pretend they didn't understand or worse, they turn their back at you. Not really nice, you say? Wait, there's more, of course. Pretend that the girl that you always loved has got a new boyfriend and the guy is the biggest asshole alive. You really think I'm just in purgatory? Let's add the spice now: you just have one friend in the whole school and she studies in the house that you have less classes with (She's a Dragon) and her classes are usually in the other side of the palace, so you only talk to her during break and weekend. That's a tough situation, isn't it? Well, a little of Simple Plan just fits perfectly here, doesn't it?

(A/N: I'd like to ask the French speakers to correct any of my mistakes in this chapter and in the following ones 'cause my French is worse than Conrad's) And English corrections will be welcome too, since English's not my first language and I don't have a beta reader for this story Thank you in advance D. Now, on to next part of the chapter)

**The Flower of the Court**

Okay, back to the girl now. There's always a girl in stories, but the main difference is between my life and stories: in stories, the guy ends up dating the beautiful girl and she can't be more in love with him and in my life obviously, it won't happen. Why, you said? Because, guess what? If you risked saying she's the most popular girl in the whole school, you couldn't be more accurate. Ok, but what on earth has "a flower of the court" have to do with it? Isn't that the title of this bloody chapter? Well, it is, actually, but is also her name, Fleur De la Cour, Flower of the Court: same thing, different languages.

Well, Ms. Delacour is possibly the most beautiful girl in school. She's a long blond hair, which shines so beautifully when the sun caresses it that I often say it's actually silvery blond. Her skin is blessed with a light Cotê d'Azur tan and it's flawless, at least in the parts that I saw, which I can assure you that are no big deal. Her eyes, melted aquamarine pools, reflect her emotions intensely; they are her soul's mirrors. Passion, sadness, fear, and happiness: it's all printed there in an old fashioned way, you just have to learn how to read it. Not that I know it already, 'cause it takes time to learn and you have to actually drown in the aquamarine to discover its secret. And this is something I can't afford doing. However, I'm still allowed to dream, I hope.

Surprisingly, Fleur's a Chouette too and I'm bound to watch all my classes aware of her almost disturbing presence. She's also in 6th year and she's a really good student. Usually she knows everything, but people are so engrossed with her appearance that they barely listen to what she's saying. And sometimes, even the teacher is included in this statement. I wouldn't like to be her. I believe she deserves the attention she has because of her looks, but she also deserves attention for other qualities. Maybe she considers that a kind of hell and I don't know. The only thing I know is that if I were her for one week, I'd kill myself. I, like the normal people that I know, enjoy when people listen to me, which isn't so rare. I'm plain and skinned, so I can't distract people at all.

I often run into her at the library and she's usually reading Defense Against the Dark Arts books, which I assume that is her favorite subject. Though I don't like to be at the library while she's there, due to obvious problems of lack of concentration, she looks so nice there, so spontaneous. She usually ties her hair in a low, messy ponytail and she puts her glasses on. I was shocked when I saw her like that for the first time, but then I realized: that was the real Fleur Delacour. And I fell in love with her, just like that.

Lately, I've been through problems of jealousy. She's got a boyfriend now. Great, isn't it? Well, it's needless to say that I don't like to see them together. The first time I did, Renata, my best friend, was with me. She said I scowled and stood paralyzed for a few minutes, in the middle of the Entrance Hall. What I felt in that moment was almost unexplainable. I felt the blood rushing in my veins, faster and hotter. And it fed my nerves with adrenaline; the rational parts of my brain stopped working properly; I scowled deeper and my breath got faster. I was about to approach the couple, but, fortunately, Renata woke me up in time. That one was close.

I was thinking now. The beauty is always loved by a beast, isn't it? But I'm still in doubt about who's the beast in the whole story. I hope it's not me.

**Prince Charming? No, better.**

An unpopular guy like me has to have a popular roommate in stories, doesn't he? Well, in that case, I'm no exception: I have simply the most popular guy in the whole school as roommate: Johann Lancaster. He's a nice roommate, though he wasn't supposed to talk to me (popular people usually don't). He's talkative and we often chat in English 'cause, guess what? He's from a traditional English family, which usually features in the History books for being one of the families of the War of the Roses. He was born in Manchester and his parents moved when he was 5. He's a funny guy and this year he turned out to be one of my best friends.

I think it's a little strange to be his best friend, 'cause girls just love him and ignore me completely. Not that I mind, but he says that its a little boring to be teased all the time: the girls keep chasing him; giggling at him; gossiping about him; saying he is the perfect guy. The majority would die for a kiss. It must be boring, but I think I'll never know. Anyway, I'm not the kind of guy who likes so much attention.

**Friday I'm in love, as usual**

The class finished earlier and I was alone in our' room. I turned my CD player on and it started playing the jazz CD that I'd put in earlier. Ella Fitzgerald sounded magnificent in that shiny day, but I needed something faster: I picked up "Awake", from Dream Theater. I was a little bit high, and nothing like Petrucci's distorted guitars, Rudess's dense keyboards and Portnoy's unique drumming style to calm me down.

Today I had the pleasure to sit beside Ms. Delacour. Well, it all happened like this: I sat in my usual place, third desk in the far left row. I was totally sleepy and I couldn't wait for the lunchtime, cause I was starving. I opened my book lazily, mouthing Friday I'm in Love. Well, the funny think is: today is really Friday. Well, continuing: I was there, happily, chanting, "I don't care if Monday's black, Tuesday, Wednesday, heart attack. Thursday never looking back 'cause Friday I'm in love" and I felt someone sitting beside. The whole classroom glared at me 'Oh my… What did I do today?'

I watched Ms. Minte enter the classroom for another transformation class.  
My eyes wandered in the classroom, searching for the silvery-blond locks that I adored. I couldn't find her. I began to get worried. Everyone was in class and she looked pretty healthy in breakfast. Then I froze. The only place I didn't look was the desk right beside me.

"Oh my God" I whispered, feeling myself pale. Then I breathed deeply, as if I was trying to absorb some courage from the air and turned to face her. She was perfection in person, really. And she looked even more beautiful that morning.  
"Hello" she whispered 'God, help me, I'm going to die here' I thought. I felt a rush of blood in my cheeks. Damn, I was blushing. This class was not going to end well. "Hi" I greeted her back, feeling a slight tremble on my voice  
"I thought you wouldn't mind if I sat here" She added in English, with a cheerful smile  
"I really don't" I added quickly. I was quite happy that she spoke in English. I thought she was going to be very arrogant but she turned out to be a lovely girl.  
"I don't like this class at all. It's so boring" She rolled her eyes, grinning and I smiled. Her strong French accent sounded wonderful to my ears and her blue eyes… wow.

I still believe that I'm dreaming. Maybe I really am

* * *

Ok, this it the 1st chapter. I'm working on the 2nd one already (this story is addicting. I just love writing it). Well, have a nice day, people. See you in the next chapter.  
Notes: Ella Fitzgerald is a jazz singer; Dream Theater is a metal/progressive band. 

Well, I'd like to thanks Nightsky once more for her awesome job correcting my English and TheAgonyofBlank, for reviewing and correcting the War of Roses part.  
Well, see ya, folks!

Song I'm listening right now:Ella Fitzgerald – Always True to You in My Fashion; The Cole Porter Songbook, vol. 1 (I love this song!)


	2. Weekend, Finally!

**Chapter 2:**

Well, here I am for another chapter. This chapter will be less boring, I promise (The other one was just an introduction). Well, I don't have much to say, so, good reading.

**My precious…**

Well, after that exciting transfiguration class, I was here, in my room, listening to Dream Theater, as I said before. I was inspired by the encounter and I grabbed my notebook to draw a little. I started sketching Fleur's face and, in about 10 minutes, it was almost complete. People always say that I have some kind of talent for drawing, but I don't believe them. Usually I can't get the result I was expecting, though inspiration helps a lot in getting it. And, surprisingly, this time, it was perfect. I admired my work for a while, letting Innocence Faded pass by. I wasn't paying attention to it, though this song was my favourite in the CD.

"Hey, Fleur looks beautiful in your drawing"

I was scared to death. Time flied and I hadn't realized that Johann could appear at anytime 'cause our classes were over. Fuck. I hid the notebook and paused the CD player.

"What are you doing here?"  
"News flash for you, Sconfox: I'm your roommate" He grinned ironically  
"But aren't you hanging out with your friends?"  
"If you want to search for me down the halls, go on. I just don't think that you will find me, but that's fine". He grinned again and burst into laughter. I just glared at him. But then I thought for a while: those were really stupid questions.  
"C'mon, Conrad. Don't be nervous just because you have a crush on Fleur. In fact, everyone does!"  
"I don't have a crush on anyone!"  
"Yeah, I think it's worse too. Looks like you're in love"  
I blushed deeply. He was right.  
"She sat beside you today, huh? You lucky bastard! Aren't you happy?"  
Happy? No, happy was too weak to describe my feelings at the moment. I was in heaven

"Hell, no! She's just a normal person!"  
"Oh, ok… You better start searching me down the halls now if you think I'll believe this." Suddenly he stood up and headed to the door, taking his wand from the desk near it. I didn't understand why he did this. What was he planning, anyway?  
"Or maybe it's better for you to start chasing me down the halls." I looked puzzled at him 'What?' "'Cause I think Fleur would like to see this! _Accio!_" The notebook flew to his hand and he disappeared. In a second I was running after him in the Entrance Hall. Everyone stared us, for obvious reasons: you don't see two crazy boys running through Beauxbatons halls everyday, do you?

Well, the only thing I was worried about besides my notebook was Fleur being at the hall and seeing the awkward scene. What would she think of me? I think she'd never look at me again, or worse, hate me. Maybe it would increase my chances with her by -6 and that was the end of the world for me.

After a while, I couldn't afford to run anymore: I was totally breathless and my legs were so weak that they started to tremble. Johann was certainly more athletic than me. I stopped in the corner and tried to feel alive again. But I paled when I saw Johann nearing a girl with long, blond hair that reflected the sunlight that entered through the window.

"Fleur, it's so nice to see you. I was actually looking for you!" I couldn't hate Johann more in that second. I rushed in their direction, feeling myself completely pale, but strong enough to run across the hall at the speed of light and get my notebook back. I'd never run so fast in my whole life.  
"Hey, Conrad! How are you? You seem stressed!" Johann greeted me, smiling as if nothing had happened.  
"Give it back, Lancaster!" I usually don't call him that, only when I'm extremely pissed off, and I was.  
"Why would you want this notebook, Conrad? It's so old and dirty"  
"Just give it to me." I glared him challengingly. I really wished I had my wand. It would solve the problem in a few seconds. Fleur watched us fighting with interest.  
"Can I see the notebook, Johann?" She asked in French, but, unfortunately, I understood  
"Of course" He smiled, replying in French.

Fleur opened the notebook and started looking my notes. Class subjects, book notes, nearly everything. She turned the pages slowly, quickly reading the lines. I couldn't take the notebook away from her 'cause that would be rude and suspicious. Certainly, I was screwed.

When Fleur got in the blank pages, I knew my peaceful days at school were over. I pictured myself entering the classroom to sit in an isolated desk in the darkest corner while people gossiped about my crush on Fleur

"How can he think he has a chance? She's got the most handsome guy in the school as boyfriend."  
"Did you hear about those drawings he did? Fleur told us there were more than 20."

People would whisper. And Fleur herself wouldn't even glance at me. That was sure to be below hell itself.

Suddenly, I saw the pages I'd drawn blank and I was shocked, but relieved. How? Maybe God heard my desperate prays and answered them. Thanks, Lord.

"Your notebook, Conrad. Thanks" Fleur said in English. She looked at me as she had something else to say, but she stopped there to avoid some kind of problems.  
"You're welcome" I replied, grabbing my notebook. Then, I headed back to my room.  
" So, Johann, you said you wanted to talk to me." I heard Fleur saying while I was on my way. I smirked, 'Get an excuse for that, bastard!'

**A helping hand**

I arrived in my room and I lay on the bed. That was stressing for a Friday lunch break.

"Hey, Conrad, you almost pissed your pants this time." I was relieved, but that didn't mean I wasn't angry with him.  
"Fuck off. You almost showed her my drawings. I wonder how would you behave in a situation like that!"  
"Don't you trust me, Sconfox? Did you really think I was going to do that?" Yes, I did "Didn't you wonder how the pictures disappeared suddenly?" I looked at him seriously. "Yea, I did."  
"Well, just before I gave the notebook to Fleur, I grabbed my wand discreetly and cast a silent "_Hideatus_". I was hoping it would work, 'cause I've never tried it. I just read about it on a book"  
"You reading books? Bullshit!" I laughed.  
"I like spell books!" He yelled.  
"Oh, ok… You better start searching me down the halls now if you think I'll believe this." I mocked him. It's so good to turn the spell against the wizard. For that, you have _Reflectis_ and you have intelligence. The second one is very hand for situations like that, isn't it?  
"But, changing the subject, I never thought you were so in love with Fleur." I sighed  
"I really am." I stared him deeply on the eyes and he smiled.  
"C'mon, Conrad, that's not a crime. You like her, period. Why not?"  
"Huh… because I'll never get a chance with her, maybe?" I rolled my eyes, smirking sarcastically.  
"Who told you that?"  
"The mirror! C'mon, Johann, look at me: I'm skinny, pale, plain and I look like a nerd. Who would want to date a guy like that?"  
"Maybe Fleur would!"  
"Are you nuts? She's got that stupid handsome boyfriend! That is the only proof I need to know I'm not her kind of guy!"  
"Anyway, what are you going to do this weekend?"  
"What has this to do with Fleur?"  
"Well, I was only asking, 'cause Renata and I were…"  
"Since when do you and Renata talk with each other?" I interrupted. And, for the first time in his life, Prince Charming blushed and avoided my gaze.  
"Don't tell me that you like her, Johann!"  
"I do. At least I give myself a chance"  
"Johann, there's no girl who wouldn't like to go on a date with you."  
"Except for Renata."  
"What?"  
"I'll tell you later. We have classes now."  
"But, my notebook…"  
"Oh, of course. _Finite Incantatem._"

**History of Magic can be stressing, can't it?**

Johann and I went to the History of Magic class, which was maybe the most boring class in magical history. Mr. Freavous spoke slowly, in a monotone that was the passport for a pleasant sleep usually. But I couldn't sleep that afternoon. I was too nervous with the events at the lunchtime. It seemed that I drank a lot of coffee. Well, I drank only one cup, but I wished I didn't.

I watched Fleur taking a seat next to her friends and tying her long blond hair in a half ponytail. She looked marvellous. But I bet she'd look awesome with any hairstyle, so it wouldn't make any difference. Boys wouldn't stop staring her, and I'm including myself.

She started gossiping about something. She always did that on History of Magic classes. I decided not to pay attention; after all, it was none of my business, right?

"…But then Conrad arrived…" What! I felt myself totally scarlet. Damn. There wasn't another Conrad in the school, so she was really talking about me. Damn again. I really wanted to cast _Evanesco_ (A/N: spell that makes things vanish) on myself. But that wouldn't work. What a pity. I decided to find an interesting chapter on the History of Magic book. I let my eyes wander over each page furiously; I couldn't pretend she wasn't talking about me, but I had to forget it for a while…easier said than done.

Johann seemed surprised to see me looking through the History of Magic book. I was on Chapter 23, Middle Age Wizards and their fight with muggles when Johann called me

"Is this book that interesting?" He grinned, in his usual fashion  
"No, but I wish it was" I whispered  
"Fleur was looking at you" He informed "Don't you think that's a nice start?"  
"No, I find it very disturbing, actually" I tried desperately to keep my voice in a calm tone.  
"Mr. Sconfox" Mr. Freavous "Do you know why witches were 'killed' in Middle Age?"  
"Uhm… Because muggles… feared them?" I answered, not so sure of how accurate was my reply  
"Exactly" Phew… "And why did they stop this practice?" Damn.  
"Because they don't know that magic still exists?"  
"Perfect, Mr. Sconfox. I'm glad you are paying attention" Well, that was funny. Me? Paying attention? Mr. Freavous is too hopeful, poor guy. But, at least I discovered that I'm not that bad in History of Magic, which is a good thing, since I hate to study it. I know it sounds very dumb, but I was proud of myself.

Mr. Freavous started talking about a random Dark Lord in the middle ages. Surprisingly, I liked the subject and started listening to what he was saying. I took notes under the written date in my notebook. He was saying that Rivlaculov, the Dark Lord, was known for being the inventor of The _Cruciatus_ Unforgivable Curse. Wow… powerful guy. The professor continued explaining how the wizard was pleased to torture people just for fun. "He was as feared as You-Know-Who is now. He studied at Durmstrang Institute, and was known for having the highest averages that school had ever seen"

The professor continued talking about Rivlaculov's life, and how he turned into a Dark Arts Master. Well, I liked to know these stories, but not in so many details, after all, that guy was dead and the only thing he did was torture people with his _Cruciatus_. I know you're probably thinking that I'm stupid and lazy, but would you like to hear his biography like that? I bet you wouldn't.

**The Duellists: Beast X Gaston**

I sighed in relief as the clock stuck 3pm: after centuries of History of Magic class, the bell finally rang. One down, one more to go. I was pretty happy that the weekend was so close, so I turned on my CD player to hear some Counting Crows. I let my legs guide me to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, one of my favourites, only below Potions. I loved Potions, though everyone say it's kinda weird to like potions. But I do. So what?

"C'mon, c'mon, jump a little higher, c'mon, c'mon, if you feel a little lighter" I sang silently. I don't know why, but I usually feel the world turning brighter when I hear this song. It's a nice song, I think. I wish I could say it described a part of my life, unfortunately, it doesn't.

I arrived in the classroom and took my place. This was a shared class with the Dragons and when I entered, Renata called me to sit beside her.

"Johann told me that we were going out with you in the weekend. He told me about doing something with you. Do you know what exactly? Helping you, I think" Renata asked me with a light Nordic accent. In that moment, Fleur entered the classroom and sat next to her boyfriend. I glanced at her and Renata understood. Yeah, something had to ruin the marvellous Defense Against the Dark Arts class, which had Beauxbatons' best professor, Ms. Woosten.  
"I thought you gave up"  
"Me too, but Johann is kinda stubborn" She smiled and her green eyes sparked.

Renata is really a beautiful and smart girl; though she can be extremely mean when pissed off and, well, she is more stubborn than Johann, which is pretty hard. She has light greenish eyes, long, blond hair and she's almost as tall as me. She is a bookworm too and her favourite subject was DADA, so she was happy when we met on the Friday's afternoons. In case you're wondering why I am not attracted to her, just imagine being attracted to your sister. Kinda weird, isn't it?

"Good afternoon, class" Ms. Woosten greeted us in French "Today we're going to learn some advanced duelling techniques. But first, a duel, as tradition demands"  
"I bet it's the _Refletis_ spell, Conrad" Renata whispered, grinning. I replied with a smile.

Renata was my source of duelling spells. We usually practised duelling on Sunday morning and she usually won, obviously. But ask her to do a better confidence potion than mine. I doubt she'll do it.

"I need two volunteers, please"

Fleur's boyfriend got up and stood in front of the class. His eyes wandered slowly through the pupils to stop at, guess whom? Yea, they stopped at me.

"C'mon, bastard! I want to see your guts" He yelled in French.  
"What's your problem, my friend? Insult people like that isn't smart at all" I replied in English, just to piss him off 'cause I knew he didn't speak English very well.

He growled, arching his eyebrows.

"Calm down, boys. Mr. Sconfox, could you duel with Mr. Danton, please"  
"Sure, Ms. Woosten"

I put an Iron Maiden's Powerslave on and went to the Duelling field with my well-educated French opponent. This was going to be fun.

I asked permission to use the CD player while duelling and surprisingly, she allowed me. Aces High (A/N: The first track) surely was aggressive enough for the moment. Dave and Adrian were magnificent guitar players together and Bruce singed with such spirit. It was a hell of a soundtrack for the moment.

"Please greet your opponent" Ms. Woosten told us. We approached to shake our hands  
"You'll learn not to approach my girlfriend again, asshole" he whispered in French  
"Good luck for you too, Victor" I replied with a smirk while shaking his hand. Beauxbatons always demanded this, and then the standard duel greeting, which looked like a fencing greeting - we lift our wands in front of our faces and slash it to our sides (A/N: Thanks for the fencing greeting description, NS)  
"Ok, people, stand back" Well, I guess the professor didn't assume that even _Avada Kedavra_ could be used in that battle, but she knew that sparks were going to fly.  
"May the duel begin"

We both grabbed our wands. Victor glared me while I observed his behaviour. We were separated by the standard 16 metres, but I bet if we weren't, he would jump at my throat beastly, since he's known as a strong boy. Luckily, I'm a wizard.

I watched him as he cast the battle's first spell.

"_Experlliarmus_!"  
"_Protego_" The spell deflected "You have to do better than that to beat me" I teased with a mocking smirk on my face  
"Bastard, you…" He started yelling  
"Okay, then. _Rictusempra_!" I heard Renata laughing at the spell. She used it on our last battle and I gave up just because of it.

Victor started to laugh and roll on the floor. I left him like that for about one minute, but I decided to stop. After all, it was ridiculous to lose a duel like that. And I knew it best.

"_Finite_" He stood lying on the floor "Get up, Victor. I won't wait forever"  
"How could you? _Confundus_!" 'Fuck, how am I…'

The spell hit me and I felt my head spinning around, but I managed to said "_Incarcerous_" Ropes tied Victor's legs and in, a desperate attempt to finish the battle, he said "_Stupefy_!"  
My head was getting worse and the whole world seemed to spin. I saw the spell coming: I had only one chance to not lose this. And losing to Fleur's boyfriend was almost an insult.

"_Refletis_" I felt the spell hitting my wand and I felt Victor's body falling on the floor. I did it, hopefully.  
"Ok, I think we're done" The professor ended the battle

I walked helplessly in Victor's direction "_Ennervate_" I murmured, pointing my wand at him. He woke up.

"It's over" I said, completely drowsy "Are you ok?"  
"Fuck you! _Stupefy_!"

All I heard was Fleur yelling "Victor, no!" and all the majority of the students gasping. After that I was knocked down.

I woke up in the hospital wing. I looked at the clock, 16:30pm.

"Hey, Mr. Tiolen, can I go to class? It was only a _Stupefy_ spell"  
"Ok, you can go. But be careful with that boy, ok?"

I went back to classroom and entered silently. I sat in my place beside Renata. The professor was commenting the use of _Refletis_.

"Hey, are you ok? You were great, I was so proud of you!"  
"Well, thanks"  
"Fleur was so pissed off with Victor that she started yelling at him in front of the entire classroom. Her face turned red. It was scary" Renata's eyes sparked, as usual and she smiled  
"And where's Victor?"  
"Right there"

He was glaring at me. Wow… I was only trying to be nice. After all, it's not a real duel.

"I was really stupid. I shouldn't have awaken Victor""I agree, but everything has a bright side: now, you are seen as a hero. Especially for her" And she glanced at Fleur, smirking.

I blushed. That was positive, for sure.

The bell rung after a while and Professor Woosten wanted to talk to me. I asked Renata to wait for me outside the classroom.

"Well, Mr. Sconfox. I'm very proud of you. You were very noble at the end of the battle, though this is not a smart thing to do in a real duel" She spoke in her beautiful English. She wasn't born in France, for sure.

"And not a smart thing for this one too. Victor knocked me down"  
"Mr. Danton didn't respect the rules of a duel"  
"But I shouldn't have let my guard down like that. It's stupid"  
"It doesn't matter. The duel was over. This is a school, Mr. Sconfox. In real duels, you are right, but this one in an exception. Anyway, I must talk to Mr. Danton. You may go now. Have a good weekend, Mr. Sconfox"  
"You too"

I got out of the classroom and passed by Victor, who glared furiously at me.

"Mr. Danton, please come with me" I heard Ms. Woosten calling  
"Conrad…" That voice was familiar. I turned around to see none other than Fleur Delacour "Are you ok? I'm sorry for Victor. He can be very… impulsive sometimes"  
"Don't worry, I'm fine. I was just unconscious; I didn't get hurt at all. And about Victor, well, it's not your fault" She looked surprised at me.  
"You did great in the duel. Congratulations" I blushed at the compliment  
"Thanks"  
"Well, I have to go now. See you"  
"Ok, see you"

Yeah, I'm still blushing, I know. Well, but this doesn't matter now: Finally weekend has arrived! And that means: lots of butter beers, rock songs and no Fleur, unfortunately. Anyway, everything has its weak points, doesn't it?

Well, I went outside to take my broom (yes, I like flying a lot) and fly to the cliffs a little. I often spend hours there, gazing the horizon or listening to music and drawing. The cliffs are a peaceful place, where almost anyone can find me. This Friday was too… uhm… intense and I definitely needed some time alone. I left my broom lying in the grass and sat next to it, watching the sea.

"We were waiting for you, Conrad" Damn, why couldn't people forget about my existence a little? Even if these people were actually my best friends, everyone needs some time alone, I think. At least I did.  
"So, how was your little chat with Ms. Delacour?" Renata teased  
"Normal, as usual. How did you want it to be?" I replied sarcastically  
"Interesting, at least" She replied, smirking. It doesn't matter what you say to Renata when you're mocking her; she'll always find a better answer.  
"I thought you said 'we' "  
"Yeah, she did" Johann got up and stood next to Renata. I could feel how he wanted to put his arm around her waist. But Renata wasn't an easy girl. Actually, she was very far from being easy. I knew (and I think Johann knew too, 'cause in a situation like that, he'd try something for sure) that Renata loathed such acts and responded to them with a glare that said 'I'm going to kill you'. She was the kind of girl that could scare people to death just by glaring at them. Believe me, its not a pleasant experience. But let's come back to reality.

I turned my CD player off (I'm always with it). I was hearing Nightwish's live CD and I hear a sentence from Swanheart (A/N: Track 8) that caught my attention: "In my will, love is for poets" I guess I agree with it. Love is only for poets… and stupid handsome guys. Too bad for me, isn't it? I should become a poet then or I should become handsome. But I'm far from that, as much as Renata is far from being easy.

"C'mon, Conrad! We have business in Stranfraise"

'Oh My God, wish me luck'

* * *

The author's favourite band (hehehe), symphonic metal. I won't say anything else, 'cause it's my favourite band, so I will only compliment it. I wonder how Conrad has that CD since it only sells in Finland. 

Chapter 2 done! Yay! I'm happy now. I'll try to finish the 3rd chapter by next week A/N: Conrad is handsome, but he doesn't know it. Well, I think its better this way.

Song I was listening when I finished the chapter:  
Nightwish – Wishmaster; From Wishes to Eternity – Live A/N: Yeah, I was hearing Swanheart when I wrote that paragraph

Song I'm listening right now:  
Alanis Morissette – Ironic; Jagged Little Pill


End file.
